Talk:The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto, Part 3/@comment-4080028-20150111025820
Very well done once more. I'm not sure if it's my ohysical condition or not (whether I'm hungry, a bit tired, or a combination of the both,) or if it's the long sequence of detective work and exposition going on, but I do admit I found myself feeling a little out of it while I tried to process all the new information coming at me as it did. Not necessarily a bad thing, of course, as it's wonderful to know more about what Sarabanto's layout is like, and to finally see what's really been going on here. But I did at times find myself a bit confused and exasperated, with a small headache on the side. Though again, this is normally around the time I'd be eating, so I'm sure that has a huge hand in what's going on with me. Rambling about physcial ailments aside (and given how we have Caspian and Albert-Ross, as well as mentionings of a plague, I find this to be an amusing coincidence,) I suppose I can easily sum up this chapter as thus: I loved it, like I love any Obsidian Voyage chapter. Granted, the slower paced chapters, where there's more exposition and less silly, action oriented stuff going on, has never really kept me invested much. But regardless of preferences, this turned out real well. As I said, we now know what Sarabanto is really like, with the roofway roads and the canals (the roof roads feeling very One Piece-ish to me, given how absurd it sounds,) and we're finally learning all the important little pieces behind the great mayor disappearance mystery. Honestly, when I saw Corvus and Clancy again in this chapter, I began to suspect there actually may be more to them than I originally considered in prior chapters. Like "I wonder if one of them is really Rokku, and if they're the ones responsible for the missing mayor." It's very cool and flattering to know I was already on the right trail, long before Dimitri even put the pieces together. Maybe we think alike? Though I admit, I never would have assumed (or at least as quickly as Dimitri did) that Rokku could have snuck into the mayor's room via the roof. I love how well thought out all of this was, as it shows what a brilliant thinker you are, and how creative you can be. Speaking of Dimitri, I'm glad he's back on his feet in this chapter. The last chapter was amusing and all, but at the end of the day, a pirate crew doesn't really feel the same without its cornerstone, chief member, the captain. And this holds as true for Dimitri Marcellus as anyone else. Glad to have our black hatted hero back in action. The other Obsidian who gets an honorable mention today is Livingstone, because as always, he stole the show for me with his hamminess and eccentricity. Whether it's freezing in place and then awkwardly hitting a table, making a purchase at a shop, or simply making a secretary's life more difficult, he never ceases to amuse me. I think my favorite moment with Livingstone is the entirety of his time in the mayor's office. From dropping down the chimney, Santa style, to spilling ink and sawdust everywhere. The guy certainly knows how to make a mess, and push any clean freak to their breaking point. I just loved it all. XD Anyway, things certainly are taking a turn for the interesting now. Despite what I felt was a slow yet much needed pace, I'm happy to see things are picking up near your cliffhanger at the end. I was genuinely surprised to see Corvus isn't Rokku, which has me wondering if it's Clancy, or someone else entirely. ...Come to think of it, it's odd how we never see these other pirates who've been a nuisance to Sarabanto for a while. I wonder if Rokku and the pirates are in cahoots somehow... Anyway, that was a great twist near the end of the chapter, and I'm excited to see what happens between Corvus and Marley and Byrn, and how Dimitri's going to handle Rokku; especially now that our favorite cyborg is in tip-top shape once more. Great chapter, 13th! I'd like to mention there are still some mistakes laying about, such as when Lapwing addresses Dimitri and Jessica as "sir and madman" (which is just so amusing on so many levels when you think about it.) But for the most part, the story's totally and completely legible. Nicely, nicely done. Here's to chapter 8 of OV! And to a successful chapter 9!